Akemi Learns Medical Jutsu
Participants [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Nakara_Haruno Nakara Haruno], [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Akemi_Hatake Akemi Hatake] Akemi Hatake Learns Medical Jutsu 10-12-15 CadetHipster: Akemi was listening to Nakara when she mentioned a spar against Lilus and Kane. Akemi sent a sorrowfull glance to Lilus but then walked off with her sensei now thinking what Jutsu she wished to work upon. Akemi looked up at her sensei and smiled under her mask. "I Wish to work on my medical jutsu" Spoke Akemi knowing Nakara was the best person to ask for help with her medical jutsu. Akemi still felt stupid for having to be saved by Nakara when the earthquake happened. Akemi managed to help a lot of people but in the end she needed to be saved. Akemi looked down now thinking about them days and the horror the village saw. Akemi looked up at her sensei and smiled under her mask now taking it off so she could speak more clearly to Nakara. "Would we be able to work on it?" questioned Akemi now hoping her sensei wouldnt turn the idea down, it had been a dream of Akemi's to work alongside Nakara in the hospital one day. Akemi sneaked a peek at her team mates and smiled seeing them deep into their spar. Akemi rooted them both on. "You can do it Guys, Just dont kill each other, I Dont wanna be clearing up bodies" yelled Akemi now wondering if her little joke was a bit to soon, she shrugged and stood looking at the ground awaitng her sensei's answer. Kaiiaki:＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Nakara tried to keep her mind busy on thoughts of training her students and watching them spar. Maybe if she could just keep her mind busy all the time, she wouldn't think about Tsuneo. If she could just disappear into her world of science and facts, she could drown everything else out. It had happened before when in her younger years. So if she could do it then, she could do it now. Nakara stopped as soon as she arrived at the small pond. She faced her back off to the stream, facing Akemi and the ongoing spar. She watched the two for a moment. Observing that Lilius was the first to get injured. A small clip to her shoulder from a kunai. It could have been worse if the girl hadn't moved in the nic of time. She was rooting for both of them silently. She wanted to see each of them do as well as they could. By doing this, they would learn to learn and grow into fine shinobi someday. Nakara's attention was soon directed back towards Akemi once again when the girl mentioned learning some medical jutsu. With that, Nakara smiled genuinely from ear to ear. "You have come to the right place. I have been studying the art of medical jutsu since I was young. When both of your parents are medical jutsu specialists, you tend to pick up a few things." Nakara chuckled lightly, the alto voice echoing softly into the open field. Of course Nakara would be modest when it came to speaking about her prowess. She had actually been taught the arts of being a medic before she even knew it. As a toddler, her parents read her medical textbooks and breakthroughs in research instead of the usual bedtime stories. Medical jutsu was the one thing the Haruno were experts on. And no less had been expected of Nakara. Now, Nakara was going to pass that torch of knowledge on to her students. Hopefully, they would be able to learn just as well. "My young one. I shall teach you the Healing Technique Jutsu. This jutsu is effective in healing minor to moderate cuts. Allow me to demonstate for you..." At that moment, Nakara turned and walked to the very edge of the small pond. Her feet teasing the edge of the streaming water that lay within. Her right hand pulled out two kunai from her back pouch. With this, she closed her eyes, concentrating on the chakra signatures around her. Nature energy was all around her. Radiating off of the trees, rocks, and grass. But she wasn't searching to go into Sage mode at the moment. She was looking for the radiating energy of the fish near her in the pond. As soon as she felt a little flip of energy coming towards her, she flung a kunai at each it. Aiming for the lips in the fish's flipping body. Once they had pierced the flesh of the lips, it had been hooked. She then gathered her hands into the water. Picking the fish up and kneeling down to the ground beside the pond. She laid out the fish gently upon the grass, then gestured for Akemi to kneel beside of her. "Medical jutsu requires very precise chakra control. It takes many tries. And not many are talented enough to master it. Haruno in particular are gifted with such precise chakra control. But other clans need to work harder with it. The main thing in this jutsu is making sure you get the blood clotted. That is the first step. And even with knowing this jutsu, you will be able to save someone from bleeding out." Nakara then began to demonstrate for Akemi by focusing her normal chakra throughout her core, moving it throughout her chakra network towards her right hand. Once this chakra passed through the layers of her skin, she focused it into a precise orb. Forming it into the shape of a glowing white sphere.It was relatively small in size, about 4 inches in height and 5 inches in width. Needless to say, it was impressive and entrancing to the eye. Nakara slowly moved her left hand towards this orb, covering the left hand over top of the right. She didn't need the extra control at this point in her medical expertise, but she would show this to Akemi because she would need to. Nakara stole a glance at Akemi to make sure she was still paying attention before she brought her hands closer to the fish, hovering the orb against the cut in the lips. Once that was done, she focused this chakra to flow throughout the fish's cells. Her famously large forehead creased in concentration, as her chakra encouraged blood platelets to rush to the site of penetration. Moving them along at a rate of 10x the norm. As the platelets came to the site, the blood began to clot there with Nakara also encouring Fibrinogen to be formed to patch up the platelets and hold them in place. By doing this, Nakara successfully helped clot the blood in the injury. Now that she had that done, she concentrated her chakra into reforming the damaged skin. Moving the dermis cells up to the surface of the epidermis. Replacing and reforming the skin that had been damaged. The process was quick as the tissue reformed over the old tissue. Stitching itself together in a manner of a minute, right before their very eyes. Once Nakara felt the skin beneath her smooth over, she removed her hands from the fish, and threw him back into the pond good as new. Of course, Akemi's try on the fish later would leave a scar on the point of infliction. But hopefully, it wouldn't take long before she was a pro at it. "And that is how it's done." Nakara smiled before standing up upon her feet. "Now let's see you try it." φ(￣ー￣ )ノ CadetHipster:Akemi smiled as she walked along with Nakara, she had wished to learn and focus on her medical jutsu and not just her other jutsus, She would stop at the edge of a pond now listening and watching Nakara explain what to do. Akemi widened her eyes as she noticed Nakara had managed to catch a fish the first time, Akemi couldnt do that just yet. She kneeled beside Nakara and listened to her speaking about the chakra and the core chakra and how Akemi would need to help the fish, while watching Nakara, Akemi smiled and managed to see herself like Nakara in the near future, Akemi had wished to be as skilled as her. Akemi looked at the small orb now in front of the fish, she widned her eyes and smiled brightly at it, one day she would be able to do something smiliar to that, she couldnt wait. Akemi watched what Nakara did and gasped when she saw the fish come alive again and without a scar from where the wound used to be, she watched the fish swim away. While the fish was swimming away Akemi didnt notice but another fish was now in front of her, this was her chance to save a life, even if it was a fish, One day it's a fish, the next day it's a human. Akemi closed her eyes and focused on her chakra not wanting to mess this up, once Akemi had focused on her chakra she placed her palm against the wound and proceeded to do what Nakara had previously done to save the other fish's life. Akemi watched her own movements making sure not to slip up, she didnt want to do this wrong, she needed this to be done correctly. She would follow the movements of Nakara and now managing to fix up the fish's lip, Akemi noticed the scar on the lip and sighed loudly, "I Didnt do it right did i? i left a scar." Spoke Akemi now looking up at Nakara and awaiting the words from her sensei to tell her she did it all wrong, while she was waiting for Nakara to look at the scar she sneaked a peek at her team mates and noticed Lilius had a small kunai wound to her shoulder while Kane didnt seem to have any injuries. Akemi smiled widely knowing that both of them would come out of the spar with wounds but that was what made them ninja's of the leaf. She turned her attention back to Nakara and the fish that was now back in the water and swimming off to it's buddy. Akemi just kneeled there sulking knowing she didnt deserve to be a medical ninja if she couldnt cure a damn fish of a wound without leaving a scar. Kaiiaki: :＿φ(￣ー￣ ) "Not bad, for a first time." Nakara smiled to the young genin and patted her upon the back with her left hand. "At least you have been able to bring the fish back the first time. It is not easy. Genin that can't do that usually do not have the talent for medical ninjutsu. So I am proud that you were able to do this. It means you have the appropriate chakra control already." Nakara pulled out a kunai from her pouch with her right hand. With that she once again sensed the chakra around her in the pond. Feeling the little blips of energy within the waters until she felt a certain energy linger close to her. When it was within 4 feet, she aimed the kunai for its belly this time. Attempting to scratch the surface of its belly with her mark. When she heard the satisfying slice, she knew she had gotten it. Nakara leaned over towards the water, and pulled the body of the fish out, lying it upon the ground in front of Akemi. "Try this again. And make sure you focus on the process of both clotting the blood, and brining together the layers of flesh BEFORE healing the layers of the skin. That is what will help you not leave a scar. You may not get it on the second try, but don't get upset with yourself if you can't. Bringing together the layers of skin is probably the most difficult part."φ(￣ー￣ )ノ CadetHipster:Akemi smiled up at her sensei and nodded at her. "I'll try my best Sensei" spoke Akemi now watching Nakara pull out her kunai and looking out at the pond. "I wonder what shes doing now" thought Akemi now watching her sensei closely, she smiled to herself as she saw the kunai head into the water at a certain way and certain time. Akemi would smile and look at the fish now laying on the ground in front of her. "So i should focus on clotting the blood and bringing the layers of flesh together. Hmm" spoke Akemi now closing her eyes and laying her hands on the fish's stomach internally screaming at the feeling of the skin and blood. "this is gross" thought Akemi now shaking her head and focusing on helping the fish. Akemi creased her forehead in concentration now allowing her chakra to surge into the fish now clotting the blood up by adding Fibrinogen into the fish's blood stream, After this happened Akemi allowed her chakra to repair the damaged skin and attempting to not leave a scar, She felt the skin beneath her hands smooth over she removed her hands and opened her eyes to see a miniture scar on the fish's stomach, Once the fish was moving around on the floor Akemi picked up and layed it onto the waters surface watching it swim down and enjoy the new lease of life it had been given, Once that was done Akemi turned to her sensei with a wide smile on her face. Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) Nakara watched intently as Akemi tried her luck again on the new fish. This was a bigger gash in the skin. It would take more chakra for a wound such as this, but at least it would be more noticeable for Akemi. It was subtle, but Nakara noticed that Akemi was showing some distaste in touching the slimy flesh of the fish. Nakara let out a laugh upon seeing this. "If you think a fish's flesh is gross, you should see some battlefield wounds. It takes a while to get used to, but you'll come to see it in the future." Nakara held off on telling Akemi some examples she had seen in the heat of battle. Especially on her first S-rank mission she was sent on as a Jonin. She thought back to the horrific scene in such a faraway place. Her comrade's decapitated head in her hands. His eyes open in horror as he was when last alive. His blood trickling down her fingers while a laughing Katsuo threatened the living Jonin with a death just as painful. The blank space where adrenaline and fight to live took over Nakara's body. Helping her make it back to the village alive. Nakara was kept in the hospital for several days, with Hayate and her father Goeman looking after her. But while she was in the hospital, she learned that after Pandora's interrogation, what was left of her body was found mangled in her home. As well as Pandora's father. The work of toka, no doubt...Nakara shuddered for a moment. Not from fear, but from anger. ~I will find you one day Toka Shirogane and Katsuo Kaguya...and you will pay for what you did to my comrades...~ Nakara's mind trailed off in thought, and didn't come back until after Akemi had finished healing this second fish. She jerked her body as if she had been sleeping. Coming back to the conscious world. "Very good my dear, " Nakara finally managed to say. "Let's try it a few more times okay? And after the spar I will demonstrate how to use this on Lilius. It is a little more difficult to use on humans, and more dangerous if you don't do it correctly." Nakara gestured towards the pond. "How about you try this time and see which wound you can inflict on the fish? Wounds won't always be as clear cut as the ones I have just now given the fish. This will be an interesting experience to see how much damage your own power can inflict."φ(￣ー￣ )ノ CadetHipster:While her sensei had been now in a memory flashback as Akemi liked to call it she had finished with the fish and was attempting to catch her own fish, Akemi closed her eyes and sensed the fish in the pond, she pulled out her kunai and threw it into the river now managing to catch the fish, she pulled the fish out of the water now smiling at herself due to her being able to do it on her first try. She looked at the fish and looked at the wound she had caused, the stomach of the fish had been sliced wide open and the kunai was still stuck in the fish's stomach, She took the kunai out and placed it down now placing the fish down and looking back at her sensei noticing she had come back from her little trip down memory lane. Akemi was about to speak but she heard her sensei mention how much of a good job she did and that brought a wide smile to her face, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "Really sensei, i did a good job?" questioned Akemi now listening to her sensei mention something about trying her medical jutsu on Lilius after the spar. Akemi nodded and went back to the fish and looking at the body. "It doesnt look so nice does it" spoke Akemi now chuckling and placing her hands against the wound. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra on the fish's wound. She creased her forehead once again and surged her chakra into the fish now squeezing her eyes shut attempting to give the fish a lot of her chakra, she could feel the drain on her chakra now and it was slowly making Akemi become dizzy but she shook her head and continued now clotting the blood and double checking it was clotted, she opened her eyes and looked at the blood clotting beneath her hands, she closed her eyes once again now changing her methof to merging the skin togther, now feeling the skin move beneath her, the feeling of the skin becomming one again beneath her hands felt weird to her but she didnt mind it, she actually liked it, it felt like she was making the fish whole again and bringing it new life, it might only be a fish now but soon she could be helping humans and curing them of things. she smiled at the thought of helping people, she now removed her hand and noticed there wasnt a scar. Akemi jolted up and punched the air now cheering herself on. "HELL YEAH I DID IT" yelled Akemi now chuckling to herself and letting the fish back into the water. Once Akemi had done this she sat back on the ground and layed down now breathing heavily. "I Cant wait for when im as strong as you sensei, i wont be weak like this" spoke Akemi now closing her eyes and breathing in and out deeply. Kaiiaki: ＿φ(￣ー￣ ) This time, Nakara watched carefully as her young student concentrated on catching her next fish. She was interested in seeing what kind of a wound Akemi would inflict on her fish without Nakara's help. It wasn't long before the talented genin caught a fish. The kunai seeping deep into the skin of the unfortunate. It wasn't a clean cut like Nakara's had been. But then again, one didn't always get a clean cross cut within a battle. "You did well, I promise you that. And the cut looks fine my dear. One doesn't always get such a clean cut in battle. I just used the clean cuts at first because I knew they would be easier for you to heal them. But now, let's see how you deal with one that isn't so easy to heal." Nakara watched from the sidelines, coaching Akemi from the sideline. Saying things such as, "Use more of your chakra; keep at it, the skin needs pulled tighter together; be careful with healing the skin layers they are delicate!" When Akemi had finally finished, Nakara realized that she had pulled it off pretty perfectly. This time. she hadn't even left a scar in the place of the wound. Nakara was suprrised that Akemi had achieved this feat quickly. It looked as if the girl had a natural talent for medical ninjutsu. And someday, would be a great asset to those upon the battlefield as well as working in the hospital. Nakara couldn't help but grin ear to ear when she saw the triumph in Akemi's face when she jumped up. She was very proud of the girl for what she had accomplished here today. Nakara slowly stood up upon her feet, on after the other as to not jostle herself with the weight of the growing child inside of her stomach. Once she was completely stood up, she lay her left hand upon Akemi's right shoulder. "You will be a very strong kunoichi someday indeed. In the meantime, I'd like for you to put in some volunteer hours out at the hospital and keep practicing with the fish. Practice makes perfect. You will learn many things by working at the hospital as a genin. I know I did." Nakara chuckled as she reminisced to Akemi about her childhood days at the hospital. Telling her about all the things she learned and some of the experiences she had working there. She would continue to talk to Akemi as they silently watched from the sidelines as Kane and Lilius continued on with their spar.φ(￣ー￣ )ノ Summary: Completed